Certain electronic devices employ amplifiers for processing signals. When operating open loop, such amplifiers receive an input signal and generate an output signal having a gain in comparison to the input signal. Examples of amplifiers include, but are not limited to, operational amplifiers, transimpedance amplifiers, and transconductance amplifiers. Certain amplifiers are implemented in a multi-stage configuration to enhance gain and/or performance thereof.